This invention relates to office furniture and more particularly to designs for office furniture which facilitate automated on-demand job production of wood office furniture from a stock of conventional flat wood panels, and to related production methods.
Various proposals have been made for designs and manners of assembly of office furniture which facilitate ease of assembly. This invention relates to improved designs of such furniture and methods of manufacture whereby a wide variety of furniture designs and configurations may be produced from standard prefinished flat wood panels of substantial thickness, with a high degree of automation and ease of assembly into specific furniture units which may vary one after another in a single-line production process. As used herein, the terms "flat wood panel" or "flat wood panel member" mean a panel or panel member at least 1/2 inch thick and formed of solid wood or of wood particles or wood laminates and which is of uniform thickness throughout its length and width particle board is a preferred example. Other examples include solid wood panels and plywood panels.